


Toxic Kiss

by Mystik



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Evil!Mai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween. Your worst nightmare can come true. Or your biggest dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HHH Challenge at "A Dragon's Lair" group. Beta'ed by Jennie B.

**_October 30th, 2006._ **

The visceral beat was pounding loudly in his ears. Seto wondered, for the fifth time, why he had accepted Yugi's invitation to come to this club anyway, especially on Halloween night. He had better things he could be doing, and besides, it was not like he was a club kind of guy, anyway.

"Try to at least look like you are having some fun. I've seen cheerier expressions at funerals."

The brunette looked contemptuously at his former enemy and snorted in disgust. "Like you are doing any better, Yami."

"I am having a good time. In fact, I like go out clubbing with Yugi."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Have a look for yourself."

 

He looked over to where the other had pointed, and then arched one elegant eyebrow at the sight before him. The shorter teen was dancing rather…sensually. Yugi was dressed in sinfully short black vinyl hot pants that fit his slender frame like a second skin and a clingy black mesh crop top that gave spectators the most tantalizing look at his tight, compact frame. Around his neck was the thick, black leather collar he always wore, and for the occasion, he had lined his eyes – just like Yami did. He was gyrating to the music, swinging his hips in a fast, wide circle, and every so often, a soft, pink tongue would peek out of his mouth to teasingly moisten that luscious bottom lip. A lot of the other dancers were staring at him, but inexplicably, they did not approach or even try to touch. Seto himself had been felt up more times than he had liked just on his way to the bar. He turned his eyes to the former pharaoh, and he saw the raw hunger blazing in those intense crimson eyes. "Oh, I see now."

"If you will excuse me, I am going to retrieve what is mine," Yami said, a predatory smile curving across his lips.

"Be my guest. It's not like I'm stopping you," the brunette drawled.

"Enjoy yourself, Kaiba. Partake of all that the club has to offer." He paused and gave him a strange look. "But, please be careful. It is Halloween, as you well know. Dangerous creatures tend to come out on nights like this."

"Yeah, I'll take that under consideration. Just go stalk your hikari, Yami," replied the brunette, his tone suggesting that he was obviously bored. A moment later, he almost laughed when he saw the other practically run to the dance floor and catch Yugi by the arm, kissing him possessively, yet passionately, and showing all the spectators that he was not there alone. Seto sighed as he watched them while he sipped on his Cosmo, finally deciding to follow the former pharaoh's advice and see if he could get lucky tonight. 'Now, if only a certain puppy could be here…' he thought forlornly.

The CEO shook his head, strangely amused by his thinking. Sure, Jou was pretty damned gorgeous. After all, he had that thick mane of lush, golden hair, and those beautiful brown eyes that blazed with an unspoken passion. Unfortunately, he was also pretty damned straight if his relationship with Mai was any indication. But, that didn't mean that a guy couldn't dream, right? As he thought about them, he realized that it had been quite a while since he had seen either one of them. And that, for some really weird reason, pissed him off immensely. That violet-eyed blonde slut was slowly driving Jou away, and he had not been the only one that had noticed. He overheard Honda talking about this the other day in the hallway of Domino High. The hazel-eyed brunette had been complaining rather loudly to Yugi, and for the briefest of moments, he had seriously debated joining in on their conversation.

"I am acting pretty ridiculous," the brunette muttered to himself before swallowing the rest of his drink and finally deciding to go dance. He would dance, and hopefully forget.

* * *

Jou shook his head in disbelief as he looked up at the building in front of him. Man, he did not know  _what_  he was doing there. And, tonight of all nights, too. He could be at home, with Mai, doing something really good with her. But  _no_. He had, instead, decided to come to this frenetic club, to brave this wild place, and on Halloween, too. And, he knew that the only reason he really was here was just because he could not resist the power of those two large, pouting, glistening chibi eyes. "You owe big time, Yugi," the blonde muttered to himself upon hearing the 'thumpa-thumpa' of the base echoing loudly upon the walls of the club. He entered and shrugged out of his coat, and prepared himself to look for his friend. If he could find him, that was, because the place was huge and was crowded.

Yami, who had been in the process of kissing Yugi savagely, stopped what he had been doing and lifted his head. Smugly, he looked into his other's wide, violet eyes and he smiled. "He is here."

"Who is?" asked a somewhat disoriented, and very aroused, hikari.

"Jou."

"Oh!" The shorter teenager smiled wickedly at hearing that, and then whispered in the other's ear, "Do you think it is going to work?"

"It had better work, or we can say goodbye to our dear blonde friend…forever." Yami's tone was somewhat grim as he spoke.

Yugi frowned at that. "I did not think that Mai would let…"

"I know," Yami interrupted, pressing a long, elegant finger against his small lover's lips to silence him. "But the best chance we will have is tonight. Hopefully, it will happen before she finds out and comes here after him."

Yugi softly kissed the pad of Yami's finger, and then grasped his hand and pulled it away. "I really do not think that Seto would…"

Again, Yami cut him off. "Oh, you have to believe me. In this area, I know him much better than you do. I know that he will not stand for that. And besides, we can always interfere if it is really necessary," answered Yami as he caressed his hands down the curve of Yugi's ass, cupping the firm, round cheeks before lifting him easily off the ground so that his hikari could wrap his legs around his waist. "Now, no more talk of that right now. Where were we?" he asked, his lips teasing along the smaller teen's collarbone.

"You were promising me a night of wild passion?" giggled Yugi as he dropped his head back submissively, giving his lover greater access to his throat, his fingers tightly grasping the thin material of Yami's shirt.

"That is right," Yami replied with a lusty purr, pressing the other tighter against him. "Should we go to the backroom?"

* * *

Jou walked through the crowd, swearing to all the gods that he knew for his being there, and hoping that by some miracle, he would be able to find Yugi somewhere in the dim lighting and flashing strobes of the club. But, as luck would have it, he found something else instead. Seto Kaiba. Dancing with someone. And actually looking like he was having a good time. Something inside him snapped at the sight of the sensuous brunette. It was pure lust, and was that a hint of jealousy he felt at seeing him with another? At any rate, for several moments, there was nothing the blonde could do but stand there and gape.

The young CEO was wearing tight fitting leather pants that hugged every inch of skin they covered, and a dark blue silk shirt that had been unbuttoned, and showed off his toned abs and defined chest. His dark hair was tousled and mussed, making him look like he just had sex, and his eyes were closed. His hips were swinging erotically to the music, and there was a hint of a smile on his lips, and…oh God, was that eyeliner? Jou forcefully shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He did not just think about Seto Kaiba in a sexual manner. He couldn't have. "It is this place. Yes, it is this place," the blonde muttered to himself, trying really hard to convince himself of that fact. For a while, he actually believed that. At least until the brunette himself blinked those gorgeous blue eyes open, spotted him, and immediately dropped his dance partner, approaching him with a sultry grin on his lips. Jou really could feel his mouth go dry as he watched the other slink towards him, his entire aura one of pure eroticism. When had Kaiba had that kind of a swing to his hips?

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked loudly, having to shout over the volume of the music.

"Yugi asked me to come. Do you know where he is?" Jou replied, blushing a bit when he had to lean in close to the brunette to be heard.

Seto, who was a little bit drunk at that point, laughed. It was a deep, rich sound that gave Jou's stomach butterflies and made him feel weak in the knees. "If what I saw earlier on the dance floor was any indication, he is most likely in the backroom with Yami." He moved even closer to the blonde and as he leaned down, he whispered in his ear, "Fucking."

"Kaiba!" Jou felt his face flood with colour – he didn't know he could blush like that. "You are drunk."

"That's the understatement of the year, pup," replied the young CEO as he let his arms slip around the other, hugging him at the waist, their bodies seemingly glued together.

Jou gasped at the contact and reflexively put both of his hands on the brunette's chest, blushing even more as he tried to push him away. "Could you please let go of me?"

"You came to a gay club. If you did not want to be grabbed at all…" The brunette trailed off and kissed the other's cheek lightly. "Next time, just do not come."

"I do not care if this is a gay club; just let go of me!" the blonde insisted, again, trying to push the other away.

"So then, why are you here?" Seto asked, not relinquishing his hold one bit.

"Because Yugi asked me to come; I already told you that," Jou replied, his voice slightly defensive.

Seto arched one eyebrow. "Bullshit." He pressed himself even closer to the other. His breath was warm on Jou's cheek, and with a soft chuckle, he whispered huskily in the blonde's ear, "If you ask me, I think that you are fucking tired of dating that selfish bitch."

Jou punched the brunette hard in the shoulder and looked at him angrily. "Don't talk about Mai like that!!" he snapped, his mouth turned down in a small frown.

Seto didn't even flinch at the punch. He just drew back a little, lightly touched the place with his fingertips, and went on, his voice now cold. "If it's a lie, then why are you here, instead of at home with  _her_? If she's so good, you'd have no reason to be out tonight, would you?"

The blonde went silent at that, having no suitable response. After a moment, the CEO's expression softened as he approached him again and said, "Let's dance."

Jou didn't resist, he didn't even protest, when he was dragged off to the dance floor by the now-smiling brunette.

* * *

The violet-eyed blonde furiously threw the telephone into the wall, screaming a long string of profanity as it shattered. What the hell Jou was doing at Nightmare, a gay club for Christ's sake, on Halloween? He was supposed to be with her. This was not supposed to have happened! "That fucking pharaoh. I bet he discovered."

Mai grabbed her purple jacket and angrily left her apartment, slamming the door behind her. She was going to go down to that place, and she would not come back without her Jou. As she stormed down the street, Mai crushed the note that Jou had left for her in her delicate hand, fuming furiously. If that damned pharaoh thought he could interfere again, he was so deadly wrong.

* * *

The blonde was experiencing a huge turmoil inside of him as he suffered through a rather serious moral dilemma. At first, he had been really apprehensive when he had initially been dragged to the dance floor by the sexy brunette. He had never really noticed just how sensuous Seto was before now. But then…the music enveloped him, capturing him in its visceral rhythm. As he succumbed to the wanton beat, the smell, the sounds, the whole environment, he discovered that he was slowly forgetting everything about Mai, about what he had with her. When he realized that he was dancing very sensually with Seto, his back pressed needily against the CEO's chest, he felt a momentary wave of panic. His body burned with desire when he felt those elegant hands on his waist, and he couldn't help but gasp in pleasure when he felt those luscious lips against his flesh. They lightly brushed the skin of his neck, and then he heard a husky whisper echoing in his mind. "You are so fucking hot."

A shudder traversed through the blonde's body, and he caught both of Seto's wrists in his hands, stilling them on his waist as he whispered back, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He hoped that the brunette had not noticed the tremor in his voice.

"Touching you," Seto replied softly as he placed a gentle kiss against Jou's throat.

"Dumbass, I know that." There was a slight heat to the blonde's tone.

"So, why did you ask then?" Seto teased, letting his tongue lick a soft trail up to his ear.

Jou groaned softly before he spun around and faced the brunette. He smiled lightly when he looked up into the slightly glassy blue eyes. "Talking with you drunk is even worse than doing so when you are sober," he teased, his own eyes twinkling.

Seto chuckled at that, a lusty, husky sound that echoed on Jou's body. "If you say so," the brunette replied as he nuzzled the blonde's cheek with the tip of his nose.

Jou gasped at the soft touch, his breath catching in his throat. What was happening to him? He felt as though he were under some sort of spell. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I have to go."

"Don't go yet. Please." The brunette caught his wrist, his azure eyes seeming to glow almost erotically in the faint lights of the club.

Jou's heart was hammering erratically in his chest at the vision before him. He felt like he was drowning in those eyes. "What else do you want? You are confusing me!" he cried, forcing himself to look away, and yet not really wanting to.

"Do you really want to know?" Seto asked, his voice a sultry purr in the blonde's ear.

"Of course I want to know, asshole!" Jou demanded. "I wouldn't have asked otherwise!"

Seto grabbed him by the waist suddenly and whispered hotly, "Well, if you insist…"

Jou couldn't even begin to say what he felt when the CEO kissed him. Liquid fire spread through his body, warming his entire being, and making his entire being tingle. For several wonderous moments, he felt as though he was floating, and when he finally came back to his senses, he realized that he was kissing the other back. Hard. He had his hands wrapped around the brunette's neck, his fingers twined in the dark locks, and at that point, he thought to hell with everything else. That feeling was just too good for him to care.

Seto moaned into the kiss when he felt Jou respond, and as he deepened it further, he grabbed him by the ass, thrusting his hips forward and grinding their lower bodies together. He panted hungrily when he felt the impressive hardness in the blonde's jeans that matched his own. "Jou…let's get out of here…now," he rasped, plying the other with small, wanton kisses as he spoke.

"God…" the blonde panted, his breath coming in short, needy gasps. He wasn't thinking clearly anymore. He had but one thought on his mind. "Yes…God Seto, want you…" he mewled.

That impassioned plea was undoubtedly the most erotic thing that the brunette could ever hear from the other lips. Without another word, he grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him through the crowd, making their way out of the club. His body was aching with need; he had to have the blonde now! Once he was outside, the fresh air cleared his mind somewhat, but he forcefully ignored all rational thought and focused on the gorgeous blonde beside him. At least, he did until someone stopped in front of them.

"Going somewhere with  _my_  boyfriend?" a frigid voice asked.

"Mai."

It was Jou who spoke, but much to Seto's surprise – and pleasure – the brown-eyed blonde didn't let go of his hand.

"I didn't know you played on that team," she hissed, glaring daggers at Seto.

"What are you doing here?" Jou asked, obviously surprised that Mai had found him.

"You left a note saying you went out to hang out with Yugi, remember? And I should be the one asking you that!" exclaimed the blonde woman icily. "We are supposed to be together, and yet, you brush me off to come to a gay club with this…this…"

"Gay guy?" offered Seto acidly.

"You shut the fuck up." Mai sneered pointedly to the CEO.

And  _strangely_  enough, he found that he couldn't open his mouth. He tried really hard, even going so far as to try to pry it open with his fingers, but it seemed to be glued…by something.

Mai looked at the blonde teen again, and her violet eyes sparkled dangerously. "Jou…home, now. It's not quite midnight yet."

"Yes, Mai." The voice sounded flat and emotionless.

The brunette surprised by the words, but was even more astounded to see Jou, of all people, calmly comply with the blonde woman's wishes, letting go of his hand and moving wordlessly to her side, standing perfectly still like a statue. He looked over at Seto, and the brunette gasped when he looked into his eyes. Not moments before, they had been so full of life…but now they appeared dead and unseeing. It was almost like Jou was a zombie or something equally soulless.

Mai smiled wickedly and nastily grabbed Jou's hand, turning herself to look at the brunette.

"Tell that fucking pharaoh that no one will stop me from taking what is rightfully mine tonight. I will not be denied my prize a second time." She pointed a long, crimson nail at him, and as she waved her hand, Seto felt his body fly into the air and crash painfully through the heavy metal doors of Nightmare. He saw Jou walking obediently down the sidewalk with Mai, and then everything faded to black after that.

* * *

"Seto? Seto!"

The CEO opened his eyes, and he felt as though his entire body was aching. He stared into a pair of violet eyes for good five seconds before he realized where he was. "Yugi?" he said, his voice sounding slightly raspy.

"Are you alright?" the violet-eyed teen asked, relief evident on his face when he heard the other speak.

"If by alright for you mean that my body is aching like a motherfucker, then yes, I'm fucking fine." Seto sat up slowly, a small grimace on his face as he rubbed a tender spot on the back of his head.

"If you're making jokes like that, then you're great," Yami said coldly. "But unfortunately, we don't have time for that right now. Jou is in danger."

"Jou?" echoed the brunette, and suddenly everything came back to him, making Seto sit up fully, his expression one of intense worry. They were still on the floor by the entrance to the club. "Where is he now? And why we don't have time to lose?" he demanded as he got shakily to his feet.

"We have to go to Mai's; it's eleven thirty already." Yami didn't meet Seto's eyes as he spoke, deliberately not answering the brunette's question.

"Before that, you will fucking tell me what she did to him…and why I couldn't  _talk_." The anger was welling up inside of him, and he could feel himself beginning to shake in rage.

The former pharaoh sighed and rubbed his temples in exasperation. "It's a long story. I promise that I will tell you on the way, but for now, all you have to know is that something terrible will happen to Jou if we don't arrive at Mai's before midnight." He turned his gaze to Seto, waiting to see what the other would do.

Seto took his cell phone from his pocket and hurriedly dialed a number. Just by looking at him, the other two could tell that he was really pissed off by now. "That can be easily arranged."

* * *

"Now…start talking," Seto commanded as he sat back, his arms folded irritably across his chest.

Yami back against the leather seat of the limo and let out a small sigh. "Well, I am sure that you all know that I have recovered my memories from when I was pharaoh, but the truth is that I didn't remember that much at first. Some memories have taken longer to come back to me, while others haven't come back at all."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Seto snapped impatiently, glaring at the man across from him.

"I am getting there," said Yami, not at all bothered by the brunette's attitude. "Well, ever since Jou started dating Mai, I had sensed that something was wrong, because…" He trailed off as he looked toward the CEO. "Well, because he had this huge crush on you. He has for the longest time."

"What?!" Seto's azure eyes widened in shock and disbelief before he could contain himself, his heart giving a small flutter in his chest at this news.

"My point exactly." Yami smirked as he took in the other's expression, and then, he became serious again. "In the beginning of October, some more of my memories returned, one of them a darker one involving Mai."

"What kind of memories?" asked Seto, already beginning to worry.

"She had been a powerful sorcerer back in Egypt, with a strength to rival that of my own mages. That, and she had possessed an insatiable desire to rule. When I learned this, That's when I started to worry for Jou even more. I noticed that when he was far away from her, he was the same old Jou, you know? But something about Mai was making him act like…you know…" Yami trailed off, obviously searching for the word he wanted.

"A zombie?" offered Seto with a humourless snort.

"Yes! You noticed it, too?" Yami asked, seemingly pleased about that.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I first noticed that something was wrong when I bumped into him in the hallway and he didn't say a thing to me, or even glance my way. Not even a 'fuck you, moneybags' or any of his other witty phrases."

"That's so unusual for him," pondered Yugi as he leaned in close against his lover, shivering slightly.

"He was with Mai on that occasion, now that I think about it," Seto remarked, his brow furrowing in thought. "That idiot friend of his noticed his change as well."

"Honda?" Yugi asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Yes, the fin-head," answered the brunette, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Mai bewitched him, then," said Yami suddenly. "And the events of this evening just prove that she wants him for some evil purpose."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," growled Seto. "Again, with all this talk about magic, and hocus pocus and ridiculous notions like that."

"It's not the time for that now, Seto. You couldn't even open your mouth back then; what do you think the reason was for that?" exclaimed Yugi, crossing his arms defiantly.

Seto crossed his arms too, scowling petulantly at the other. Yugi was so annoyingly right sometimes. He forced his attention back to the conversation when the shorter teenager started talking again.

"What I still don't understand is why she's doing this? She's our friend!" the smallest teen mused, his violet eyes wide and thoughtful.

"I guess that like me, she didn't remember anything of her past life before then. But now that she's recovered those memories, well…she's not the Mai we knew anymore," speculated Yami.

"But what does she want with Jou? And what did she mean when she said she would take what was hers before midnight? You didn't explain this to me, Yami. Stop fooling around and just tell me!" Seto's blue eyes were hard, his mouth turned down in an angry scowl. "No more riddles."

The former pharaoh frowned. "She wants his soul," he stated simply.

"What?!" Seto exclaimed, looking at the other in disbelief. "Explain yourself."

Yami sighed again. "Her powers come from a person's vital energy. Their life force. In order to not lose these powers, she has to take souls from the innocent. I don't know why she chose Jou of all people, but all I can say is that the ritual will happen at midnight on October 30th, the night when she has the most strength."

"Halloween," completed Yugi.

"Yes…she died back in Egypt because I caught her performing the ritual with children," Yami explained. "She had kidnapped countless young people from their families and had hidden them away in the caves of the desert. She had planned to grow even stronger by sacrificing such a large number." The former pharaoh visibly shuddered. "I can only imagine the damage she would have caused if she had succeeded. Fortunately, her sinister plot was discovered in time, and she was executed that night within the walls of the Royal Palace. Unfortunately, based on what I'm seeing with Mai, she had managed to save a piece of her soul from being destroyed, and that was how she was able to come back." He sighed again. "It's too bad she managed to silence you before you could do anything."

As he was explaining this, memories, dark ones, were slowly returning to his mind. He had never seen such cruelty in one person.

_Atemu looked at the huge, stony door with angry eyes. He looked at his guards. "Break it."_

_The men didn't say a single word, they just obeyed the young pharaoh, and after some minutes, the door was just a pile of stones on the floor. Atemu passed through the threshold and froze immediately._

_There, in front of him, there were about fifty children, of all different ages, ranging from about five to ten. They were all sitting on their knees in a huge circle, looking to nowhere in particular, their little bodies covered with simple tunics. Then, he saw her coming in from the back of the cave, carrying a dagger. She was Mahari, the most renowned sorceress of Egypt, the one that helped the whole population with her magic. Her black hair was falling in curling cascades down her back, and her body was adorned with a simple white tunic, a golden necklace giving the final touch. He heard her say, "Now, my children…you all will serve as sacrifice to the powers of Tot."_

" _I can't believe in what I'm hearing," said Atemu, at last, showing his presence._

_Mahari dropped the dagger. She looked at the young pharaoh and her eyes widened. "Pharaoh…what…"_

" _Spare me your words." The tone was deadly and cold. The guards entered the place, theirs spears pointed at her._

_The woman smiled, and her face changed completely, acquiring an evil look. She pointed to one of the guards, and one single word escaped her lips. The man was thrown violently against the wall. "I don't need to kiss your feet anymore. Not now, when I have found something that will give the power that I want." She pointed her finger to another guard._

" _Enough!" screamed Atemu, and the eye of Horus glowed brightly on his forehead, making Mahari fall down on her knees, helpless. "I never thought that someone like you would sink so low because of a thirst for power."_

" _You can't talk to me like that!" screamed the woman defiantly. "You couldn't care less if these children died. You only care about your beloved shadow game!"_

_His eyes flared and she growled in pain. "Don't you dare speak such things to the pharaoh." Atemu saw Seth, his high priest, enter the cave and grab the dagger that laid on the floor, and then he approached her, saying, "You deserve to suffer the punishment of death. To find your soul devoured by Ammut!"_

" _You can do whatever you want with me," said Mahari, her purple eyes glaring at Seth, "But remember this: you two will suffer the consequences of your actions as well. One day…you will know what I am talking about."_

_Atemu just looked away as Seth slit Mahari's throat._

"And you thought I could stop her tonight?" the brunette exclaimed in disbelief. He was really pissed off now. "What would make you think that?"

"You still can stop her, you know." Yami looked seriously at Seto as he explained, "Back then, it was you who stopped her. And now, you are the only person that I know who can break the spell on Jou; even Mai knows that, and that's why she was so worried about Jou coming here tonight. She knows that you can free him. That, and that you like him." A slightly wolfish smirk crossed the former pharaoh's face.

Seto rolled his azure eyes. There was no point in denying what the other had said, since Yami was absolutely right about his stupid crush on the blonde, and by the teasing look that Yugi was giving him, the smaller teen knew about it, too. "I just hope you are right Yami." Seto's voice was cold as he stared at his former rival.

"All you will have to do is wake him up from the spell. Leave the rest to me." Despite the arrogant smile on Yami's face, Seto wasn't exactly filled with a lot of confidence.

* * *

The living room was bare, except for the large, white circle that had been drawn on the floor in chalk, and the twelve red pillar candles encircling it. Jou was sitting on his knees inside the circle, wearing nothing but a pair of black silk pants, his brown eyes were still glazed and dull. Mai appeared on the threshold of the circle, wearing a floor length silk black robe, and holding two large, red candles, one in each hand. She smiled wickedly and approached the circle, putting the last two red candles on the floor, effectively closing the ring that had been made by candles. She knelt inside the circle, in front of the blonde.

"Jou, look at me," she commanded as she cupped his cheeks in her hands.

The blonde obeyed her without hesitation, his dull, lifeless eyes looking right at her. Mai laughed delightedly as she roughly grabbed his chin. "It's almost midnight." She paused as she looked to the full moon that was glowing brightly outside the window. "You will touch me and kiss me with all the passion that you have in your being. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Jou's voice was a mere whisper, lacking all emotion.

Mai smiled slowly, satisfied that he was complying unquestioningly. She slowly leaned in towards him, the flash of a blade in her hand, but a loud bang and a crash on the door made her look up.

"If you lay a finger on him, I'll make your life a living hell," Seto seethed, his blue eyes blazing as he stood in the doorway, his expression hateful.

Mai got up quickly, glaring at the brunette who now stood in the doorway of the living room. "I thought that I told you to stay out of this," said the blonde woman, a purple ball of flame appearing on her hand. "You just don't listen, do you?" she hissed.

"I will not let you take Jou's soul….bitch." Seto spoke without fear, his eyes locked on hers, his posture unwavering.

"I was hoping that someday I would have a excuse to destroy this attitude of yours." Mai grinned evilly as she raised her hand, and the purple flame was thrown forcefully at the CEO. But before it could strike its target, the flame stopped abruptly in the middle of the air and dissolved. Just then, Yami entered the room, his eye of Horus glowing brightly in the middle of his forehead.

"You will stop this right now Mai," he commanded, his expression murderous.

"Pharaoh!" hissed the blonde woman, "You cannot stop me again. I will succeed this time!"

"Try me," challenged the teen, crossing his arms imperiously and glaring at her.

Mai hissed again. She knew that she couldn't against Yami's power; at least not before she took someone's soul. Right now, she was essentially powerless. Glaring at him, she stepped back.

Just then, Seto stepped forward. "You can come in now," he said, moving out of the doorway as two very bulky men entered the room, dressed in white clothes.

Mai widened her eyes in surprise. "What the hell is this?" she demanded angrily, her gaze locked on the two newcomers.

"Did you know that there is a place for people like you?" Seto asked in a very dangerous tone. "The Domino Sanatorium. Locked away and forgotten until the end of your days."

Mai growled furiously when she heard that. And then, in a quick move, she approached the brown-eyed blonde again and grabbed him by the shoulders, kissing him hard on the mouth.

Seto growled at the bold gesture, and walked more into the center of the room, the two men on his heels. They both grabbed the blonde woman by the arms, forcing her to let go of Jou. As soon her mouth left Jou's, a small puff of purple smoke came out of the boy's lips.

Licking her own, she smiled wickedly. "You will never kiss Jou, Seto Kaiba. Every time you try to kiss him, he'll feel ill. In time…you two will grow apart, never able to love one another, never able to be with one another." She was raised off the floor by the two men, and as they turned her around, spat on the brunette's face. "I curse you!" she screeched, an evil laugh escaping her.

Yami stepped forward, speaking authoritatively. "Such a curse will not work with two people that truly love each other."

"Try me," said the blonde woman as she echoed Yami's earlier words in a scathingly mocking tone, now completely out of her mind. As she was dragged from the place, she continued shouting obscenities at the two men, but she couldn't harm any of them with her powers because of Yami's presence.

"I'll go with them, just to make sure that she doesn't try anything," announced Yami, leaving the place as well.

Seto sighed as he watched him leave, and then he looked down at the blonde. He was completely still and unmoving, like a doll. Frowning, he knelt in front of him and lightly touched his face. "Jou?" he said quietly.

Nothing.

"Jou? Wake up," whispered the CEO, grabbing him by the shoulders, and feeling a strange surge of panic invading him.

Finally the blonde blinked, and his eyes recovered the light of consciousness. "Seto?" he asked weakly.

The brunette couldn't say a thing. He just hugged the blonde tightly, a sense of relief washing over him. "Glad you're back." He stared for several long moments into those beautiful brown eyes, beyond overjoyed to see the spark of life back in them.

Jou blushed at the gesture of the other. Everyone thought that he was always so cold, but he blonde couldn't stop the light smiled that adorned his lips.

In the distance, the clock announced the midnight hour. It was Halloween.

* * *

"To put in simple words, she tried to kill me." Jou shuddered slightly as he recounted his tale to his friends.

"There's two things I never thought that I would see," exclaimed Honda. "First of all, Mai trying to kill you…and second, your sorry ass being rescued by none other than Kaiba."

"And Yami," spoke the blue-eyed brunette, frowning slightly as he thought about where this conversation was leading.

"True." Jou smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't ask for a better savior." The blonde fluttered his eyelashes comically and Honda smirked.

"I bet you were cheering inside when you saw that your white knight was the one that you were expecting." Honda's smirk widened.

"Hiroto," Seto's tone was cold as he interjected. "If you are quite finished with the stupid chat, find your way and go. I want to talk with Jou." He glared the other, leaving little doubt to his meaning. " _Alone_."

The hazel-eyed brunette laughed. "Jeez, Kaiba, you two deserve each other. Only he could tolerate your sense of humor. Oh, wait; you have no sense of humor."

"Please leave, Honda. I'll catch up with you later, ok?" said the blonde, trying to prevent an explosion on the CEO's part.

"Ok…I'll let you lovebirds alone. Just don't forget about the second period, okay?" The fin-haired brunette winked lewdly and left.

Jou just sighed in irritation. "I really want to punch him sometimes."

"Get on the line pup." Seto chuckled softly at that.

Jou smiled and turned around, facing the other. "So…what did you want to talk about?" he asked, feeling slightly nervous and excited at the same time.

Seto sighed, falling silent for several moments and trying to find the words. Finally, he spoke. "You know why I saved you…right?"

Jou smiled even more. "Not really. Why don't you tell me?" he teased, staring into the deep, blue eyes.

Seto hugged him by the waist and smiled lightly, and the blonde felt his pulse quicken with just that simple smile. "Because I discovered something recently."

"And what is it?" the blonde asked innocently.

"I discovered that I…" Seto trailed off as he leaned forward slightly. As he approached his face he grinned and whispered, lowly, "Love you."

Jou sighed happily and stood up on his tiptoes, reaching the brunette's mouth with his own. Seto was a little surprised, but eagerly complied, tipping his head down and kissing him. But, as soon as the brunette's lips touched his…a painful clenching feeling took him by surprise and he hurriedly withdrew from the other, grabbing his aching stomach with both hands. "Sorry, Seto…I…" Before he could say anything else, he ran to the closest bathroom, hoping he would make it.

The brunette stood there, speechless. He couldn't believe it…he was amazed that the curse had actually worked. "I need to talk with that fucking pharaoh." The words were spoken lowly and dangerously to himself. With that, he left the spot where, not seconds before, he had laid his heart out for the one he loved.

* * *

"The curse worked." Seto's eyes were narrowed, and a cold scowl was on his lips.

The former pharaoh looked up. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"The…curse…worked," said Seto slowly, furiously smacking both hands on the desk in front of him, and staring at the other teen.

"That's not possible," said Yugi, looking to the brunette with a puzzled expression on his face.

"You can bet your ass that it is. I…" Seto trailed off and growled, a slightly nervous look on his face. "I can't even kiss him! I make him sick!" His voice was reaching an edge of desperation.

Yami got up of the chair he was sitting in and began to pace the room, deep in thought. "Calm down Seto. There must be a way." Again, he fell silent, considering what had happened.

"Yes, there is! I will fucking kill that bitch; something I should have done in the first place!" Seto was beside himself with rage.

"No, you won't," said the former pharaoh coldly. "She is not worth it." He narrowed his eyes slightly as he thought about the problem for a few more seconds. "Let me talk to her."

"Are you crazy?" Seto demanded, arching a brow as he stared at him.

"No. She cannot harm me." Yami smiled friendlily. "I will find a way. Just let me talk to her." From his expression, he seemed extremely confident.

Seto sat on the chair, rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. "Fine. Tomorrow afternoon then."

"Fine by me." Yami gave him a winsome smile.

Yugi, at that point, discreetly left the room, going to the bathroom. He smiled when he found Jou splashing some cold water on his face. "Jou? Are you feeling alright?"

"No Yugi. Nothing is alright!" the blonde snapped, his head still bowed over the sink.

The short teen was taken back by the hot exclamation. He approached his best friend and put a hand above his, resting it on the sink edge. "Jou…"

"Please don't Yugi," said the blonde, pulling his hand out from under the smaller teen's. "I so want to kill Mai right now." An angry fire was blazing within the warm, brown eyes.

"You two really deserve each other," Yugi stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" said Jou in surprise, finally staring at him in the mirror.

"You and Seto." Yugi explained, and then he grinned. "You two think the same things, it's cute, actually."

And that made Jou blush. He looked away, finding the porcelain sink incredibly interesting. "But I don't think it's gonna last. Not like this." The tone was dejected, and it sounded as though the blonde had already given up hope.

"Have some faith," said Yugi, still looking at him through the mirror. "Or you don't believe in your love for Seto?" he asked, giving him a sly smile.

"Of course I do!" Jou replied hotly, meeting his friend's soft, violet gaze.

Yugi smiled again and Jou sighed. They had to find some way.

* * *

"Coming for a visit, Pharaoh? Sorry, I don't have any cookies." The blonde woman's tone was mocking, and full of venom as she smiled hatefully at her visitor.

"You know what I came here for…Mai." Yami didn't seem at all bothered by her scornful words.

The violet-eyed blonde laughed out loud, pulling against the restraints holding her arms. "Oh yes, I do know. You've wasted your time in coming here. They will grow apart. _Painfully_  apart. And there's not a damned thing you can do about it, either."

"Why have you changed so much?" asked Yami, quickly changing the subject and hoping to maybe catch her off guard.

"I didn't change. I just woke up to the real world." Her eyes were dark and full of rage –all of which seemed to be towards the teen in front of her. "You are a fucking hypocrite!!! Did you think that I would go on forever without remembering what you did to me back in Egypt?"

"That was in another life. And you were killing innocent children." Yami looked at her with a sense of disgust. "I couldn't allow that."

"That was not your fucking problem! You never cared for your people, anyway; all that mattered to you was your beloved shadow game!" She smiled darkly. "That, and your concubines."

"Don't fucking say that!" growled Yami, glaring at her angrily. The same despicable words. He had learned in time what she had meant back then, and he was crushed to find that she was saying the truth. But that had been in the past. He had changed.

She laughed delightedly again, obviously out of her mind. "The truth hurts, don't you think? Now…" She looked at him with her dark, violet eyes, smiling cruelly as she continued, "Your punishment will be seeing the friends you like the most suffering for the rest of their lives because of my curse." She turned around, staring unseeingly at the wall. A small laugh escaped her, and she said, "I will not be staying here long, you know. Just let me find a way of getting out of this hell hole, make the ritual at the next Halloween…and that aibou of yours will be my sacrifice"

"Mai, enough!" Yami scowled angrily as the eye of Horus glowed upon his forehead, and she screamed in pain. Yami's voice was cold. "If you don't find another soul before next Halloween, your powers will disappear gradually." He laughed when she turned to look at him, a very surprised look on her face. "You think I didn't know that? I studied all about you after that incident back in Egypt. But that's not the point. If you even try to lay a finger on my hikari…Seto and Jou won't have much left of you to kill after I'm done."

"I'm not afraid of you." She glowered at him, thrusting out her chin defiantly.

"You should be," said Yami before leaving the room.

* * *

It was almost one year later. All of the students of Domino High had been watching the soap opera that had begun after the last Halloween. Seto and Jou couldn't meet each other in the hallway without looking at each other painfully. Hours later, they could always find the blonde feeling sick in the bathroom, although no one really knew why. And then, the next day, everything would happen all over again. The friends of both teens in particular were feeling really worried for the two of them. Anzu and Honda could always be found close to the blonde, while Yami and Yugi were frequently stationed close to the brunette, that way they were never alone. Fall came and soon, they were into October again.

"Do you think it's gonna work?" asked Jou, a little uncertainly.

"Honestly? I don't know. But is the best shot we've got," answered Yami, frowning slightly.

"You don't know?!" asked the blonde, obviously frustrated.

The former pharaoh sighed. "Look Jou…I don't remember a lot of things, this pill it's the best I can do for you now."

"Where did you find this pill anyway?"

"I remembered something more about the incident with Mai in the past. This pill…or potion as it was back in that time, is what we used to bring the children out of their daze. Since you are already yourself again, I thought that maybe…this could work to cancel her spell. It's just a theory…but it's worth a shot."

Jou frowned while Yugi helped Yami.

"The rest…well, it's up to you…and Seto."

The blonde worried his lip, a small frown creasing his forehead. "But…after all these months…I don't know if…"

"He loves you," said Yugi suddenly. "He's never stopped, actually. It's just that it must be difficult for him to know that he hurts you every time he touches you. I would be that sad if it was the same for me and Yami."

"I hope it works," sighed Jou as he took the small tablet.

"It will…all you need is your love," said Yami, smiling knowingly at his friend.

The blonde really wanted to believe in that. He  _needed_  to believe that.

* * *

_**October 30th 2007** _

"Déjà vu," Seto remarked with a sigh as he sipped the Cosmo he held in his hand.

"Are you talking to yourself now? That's the first sign of mental instability," a voice said teasingly in his ear.

Seto rolled his azure eyes, glaring at the boy next to him. "What are you doing here Hiroto?" he demanded icily, not really feeling in the mood to talk.

Honda smirked. "Why, I'm waiting for Otogi of course."

"Oh right, I forgot that you are his new boy toy." Seto snorted into his glass as he took a sip of his drink.

"I prefer the word lover, thank you very much," said the hazel-eyed brunette as he looked over at him. "And what are  _you_  doing here?" he asked with a coy smile.

The CEO frowned. He fought back the urge to snap, "None of your business," and instead settled for, "Nothing."

"It's because of Jou, isn't it?" Honda asked knowingly, his smile widening.

Seto sighed. Right in one. "Yes…it is."

Honda sighed and turned his body toward the other teen. "Look, we never were on the best of terms, but you are the guy that Jou likes." He grinned impishly. "And I know that you like him, too."

"It's not enough…apparently." Seto eyed the other, his expression slightly wistful.

"Who knows? It's Halloween man!" He patted the other on the back. "Maybe something can change for the best tonight."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Simple. If everything happened on Halloween last year, maybe on this one, everything can change again. Hopefully for the better."

Seto sighed. "Hopefully."

"Now if you'll excuse me, my  _lover_  just arrived. You should go dance and forget about all of this." Honda patted Seto on the back and walked toward Otogi, waving to him, and leaving the brunette alone at the bar.

"Déjà vu indeed," said the young CEO to himself, remembering some pharaoh saying the very same thing one year ago. The brunette sighed heavily and swallowed the rest of his drink, deciding that maybe he would like to dance a little. He really wanted to forget about everything tonight.

Jou entered in the club, looking around the darkened room for the brunette. He knew that Seto was there, because this was the place he went every time things went wrong between them. It was his refuge. "I really hope this works," murmured the blonde to himself. "For both our sakes." And then he saw him.

The young CEO was out on the dance floor, swinging his long, lithe body in time to the music, his eyes closed as he lost himself to the rhythm. It was much like it had been a year ago, on a very similar night. But, this time, he was not under any influence from Mai, so this time, he could really appreciate the view. He idly wondered how it was that Seto could be so gorgeous? He had always asked himself that, ever since he had met the brunette for the first time, so long ago. Sure, he always thought that Seto, besides his stunning beauty, was a cold, emotionless prick. But, even so, that didn't stop Jou from falling in love with him. And, after everything that had happened, after he had discovered that the feeling was mutual, the ultimate kick in the ass was that the fucking curse  _had_  worked. If Mai wasn't all locked up and sedated in that damned sanatorium, he thought that he would love to beat the shit out of her.

While he had been thinking of all of those memories, his body had acted seemingly of its own accord, and the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of Seto, who hadn't noticed his presence yet. "Seto." The word was but a whisper, but it seemed unnaturally loud coming from his lips.

Azure eyes opened and stared down at him, the lights of the club making them glow almost magically. "I didn't know you would be coming here." The low tenor sent shivers down his spine, just like it always had.

"Kiss me," the blonde blurted hurriedly before he could stop his mouth, his breathing already slightly irregular.

"I don't want to hurt you." The brunette's tone was pure angst.

"You won't. Please?" Jou was pleading both with his words and with his expressive, amber eyes.

Seto held Jou's face with both hands and stared into his eyes for a moment, until finally, he sighed deeply, relenting to the blonde's request and coming closer, touching Jou's lips softly.

Jou sighed happily...and was beyond relieved. The touch on his lips, for the first time in a year, didn't cause him any harm. On the contrary…it was good. It felt so sinfully good.

Seto groaned ecstatically when he noticed that the blonde was not pulling back. In fact, if anything, his mouth was pressing even closer, deepening the kiss.

That sound sent a shiver of pleasure pulsing straight to Jou's groin, making him moan into the kiss. For so many years, he had been dreaming about this moment, and the reality was ten thousand times better. He put his arms on the other's shoulders, closing his eyes, and feeling the music surround them as he surrendered to the kiss. This was  _bliss_. Pure and simple.

Honda laughed a little, looking toward the other couple. "Looks like Yami's 'pill' worked. Took them long enough."

"I couldn't agree more," answered Otogi as he snuggled into his boyfriend's side. "Finally, that bad soap opera is over."

The brunette laughed again as he kissed his lover.

* * *

The lights were cascading through the crowd, which was dancing wildly, swinging rhythmically to the erotic beat. Little silver pieces of paper were falling from the sky. It was midnight.

"I want more."

The husky gasp was muffled by the music, but Jou didn't want anyone but Seto to hear it. He was pressed into the wall near one of the sound boxes. The brunette was right in front of him, every damned inch of that lean, gorgeous body pressed into his.

"Me too." The low, rumbling tone on his ear practically set his body on fire.

"God Seto…just do it." He moaned erotically and grabbed him firmly by the waist, grinding and humping the brunette's leg a little. "Fuck me."

Seto growled wantonly and pressed the blonde even harder into the wall, speaking lowly in a very husky voice. "Oh, I am going to fuck you alright. I'm going to fuck you…" He pressed one of his thighs against the blonde's groin, feeling the massive bulge that was already there. "Right here…In this club, out here on the dance floor. Right now."

"Do it. Oh, God, please," was the weak reply, the amber eyes glowing with desire.

Seto didn't say a thing. He just kissed the other, his mouth hard and demanding, as he started to rub his lower body in slow, deliberate motions against the hardness of Jou, loving the sweet friction. He could feel the hands of the other grasping his shirt, torn between clinging to it needily and trying to tear it off. He could hear the loud music and the screams celebrating the arrival of Halloween. But right now, none of that mattered. He just wanted to bury himself deep inside of Jou's willing body. He stepped back just enough so that he could reach the zipper of the blonde's jeans, opening it slowly, deliberately. Soon, he slipped his hands inside the cloth, rubbing teasingly at the hard cock he found there, through the blonde's boxers, and groaning softly when he felt the cotton fabric go wet.

Jou moaned loudly, raising one leg and entwining it around Seto's waist, his breathing becoming faster. "Don't fucking tease me, Kaiba," growled the blonde, his voice demanding.

"You are not in charge here…Katsuya," spoke the brunette sensually in the other's ear, using his first name on purpose. "If you want my cock so bad, then I'd suggest that you do something about it."

Jou growled at the challenge implicit in the CEO's voice, and he pushed him away. But to Seto's surprise, the blonde just turned around so that his back was to the brunette, the movement making his pants fall down to his ankles. He raised his ass a little and looked at the other from over his shoulder with a 'come hither' look, his amber eyes sparkling. "Come fuck me…Seto."

Seto was stunned for good five seconds before his desire escalated to an even higher level, just with that vision. He growled possessively and pressed his body fully against Jou's bare ass, his jeans rubbing wantonly against him. "You are asking for it," he purred.

"Of course I am," moaned the blonde as he gave the other a sultry smile.

In two swift movements, Seto undid his fly and lowered both his jeans and his boxers to free his length. He pressed against Jou once again, rubbing his hard cock against the crack of Jou's butt enticingly.

"Oh God…yes, do it. Hard and fast. I want to feel it." Jou was practically writhing and moaning with desire.

"You will feel it. I promise," whispered Seto darkly against the other's ear, rubbing more firmly against him, the tip of his cock nudging the tight entrance.

White smoke descended upon the dance floor, and the music changed to something more dark and sexy. Screams of delight were heard from the other dancers while over in the dark corner of the sound box, Seto entered Jou with one swift stroke.

Jou threw his head back, howling with delight, and feeling every thick inch penetrating him. He felt a burning pain sensation deep inside of him that only made him even harder. His nails scratched against the wall. "Fuck…" he moaned.

"You are so fucking tight," whispered Seto, his hot breath washing softly upon the blonde's neck.

"Move…fuck me into the wall," Jou growled, arching his hips back against the other.

"You are a fucking exhibitionist, Katusya," said the CEO suddenly, drawing back and leaving only the tip of his cock inside the other. "You are loving every minute of this fuck…in public, aren't you?"

"Yessssss…ah, God!" Jou hissed when he felt the hard thrusts of the other, each one hitting his prostate, tiny sparks of pleasure appearing behind his eyes. "You are loving every minute of this, too," he replied, moaning loudly, and feeling the assault of the other on his body.

"That's because I'm finally touching you…" His hands were possessively poised on the other's hip. "Fucking you…loving you...owning you."

Jou moaned out loud, not even bothering to restrain his voice. Seto's dominant manners were the hottest aphrodisiac on earth, he was certain of that. The music seemed to get even louder to his ears as he was practically pounded into the wall, his breath coming in hard pants, his hands closing on the wall, scratching into the paint.

Seto suddenly whispered again. "Touch yourself. I want you to come with your hand while I fuck you."

Jou bit harshly into his lower lip to stifle a moan and drawing blood, while his hand automatically dropped to his wet cock, encircling his length and making slow movements. Hissing at the sharp pleasure, his hand went faster as the thrusts went faster, the two bodies swinging together in the act, just like those dancing to the loud music. He could feel the hot pants of Seto's breath on his sensitive neck.

"God…so hot…" whispered the brunette, his lips, teeth and tongue sensually caressing the heated flesh beneath them.

"More…give me more…ahn…" moaned Jou, closing his eyes in pleasure, his hand pumping faster.

Seto howled, his thrusts becoming erratic, sharp. Jou almost screamed with the intense sensations and the perfect thrill of doing this in a place where anyone could catch them at any moment. He didn't know that he had possessed such a kink…until that night. The gasps and moans became louder, harder, more continuous. Jou closed his eyes again, his hand pumping furiously and then, an electric bolt shot through his body, causing an erotic and long moan to slip from his mouth, as he felt his cock pulsing, his cum splashing all over the wall. He could hear Seto moaning behind him, he could feel the final thrust, this one harder than the last ones had been, and then a hot, erotic sensation feeling him, causing another moan to escape from his lips. The brunette, now sated, rested against his back and Jou smiled euphorically. The music went on around them, the lights swirling through the dancers. "God," he breathed.

"I think that pretty much covers it," said the taller teen from behind him, his spent member still buried inside of him.

"I fucking adore you," whispered the blonde, entwining his dry hand with one of Seto's.

"Me too," said Seto simply, kissing his neck, and nipping playfully at the still sensitive skin.

Jou arched a little into the caress, the rush of adrenalin from his orgasm still running in his veins, making his body fill with excitement again. "Let's go to your place…please?"

"Hell yeah." Seto chuckled darkly, a sound that sent shivers down Jou's spine. "I'm not through with you yet. Not by a long shot."

"Me either. So you had better keep up…" challenged the blonde, almost a year's worth of pent-up teenager's hormones exploding through his veins.

One night would not be enough, he was sure of that.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, pup?" Seto asked his lover.

"Yes, I am sure." The blonde grinned mischievously. "Don't tell me that you don't want to do this, too."

"You know me too well," Seto said with a smirk.

"Thank the fucking Lord," said Jou as he kissed Seto on the lips passionately. "Let's get going, then. We have a show to put on."

Seto smirked and followed his lover, using the opportunity to stare at the perfect ass in front of him. They approached the metal door, and the blonde said to him, "I will go first."

Jou entered the room and closed the door behind him, smiling a little. "How are you doing Mai? Good?"

"Better than you, I bet." A cold smile crossed her face.

"That is not possible," said Jou in a sing-song voice. "That's because everything is perfect for once in my life. I am going to graduate with good grades, I am going to a college with a nice scholarship…and I am with the man I love."

Upon hearing that, Mai turned around to stare at him with large, disbelieving violet eyes. "It is not possible…" she hissed.

"The fuck it isn't." The look Jou gave her was cold, hateful. "You really tried, but in the end you could not destroy my life, bitch."

Mai growled, trying to reach for him, but the restraints around her wrists prevented her from doing so. Jou smiled, superiorly.

"Why don't you use your powers to get me? Oh wait, it is because you can't, isn't it?" he taunted.

"You have been talking with that pharaoh." She narrowed her eyes and turned away from him.

"Yes, I have been, and thanks to him, your plan didn't work." The blonde approached the door and opened it, letting Seto enter the room. "I guess I've said everything that I wanted to say to her." Jou smiled up at his lover.

"I didn't," said the brunette. He turned his eyes to the blonde woman. "I just want you to know this." Grabbing the other by the waist, Seto kissed Jou passionately, his hands roving all over the other's body, in an arrogant show for the woman. The blonde male answered enthusiastically, chuckling softly upon hearing the enraged shouts from Mai. He drew back from his lips, slightly out of breath, and smiled the patented 'Kaiba' smile.

"You can never get us to stay apart. Got it?"

Jou giggled, not even bothering to try to contain himself. He waved good-bye to the even more furious blonde woman and left the room with his lover. They walked out of the sanatorium, finding the gang outside and waiting for them.

"So…how did go with the crazy bitch?" asked Otogi directly.

"Wonderfully well," answered Seto sarcastically. He pulled Jou close to him for a new kiss, losing himself into it.

It was intoxicating to love like that. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
